A Changeling in our Midst
by Xavious216
Summary: Twilight is called up to Canterlot on a political matter. She brought her friends along, of course, incase it was anything serious. (This starts after season two and will involve every episode after.)


Twilight sat in a train cart along with her friends. Pinkie was visibly shaking in her seat. "Ooo, I wonder what Celestia wants Twilight! Maybe there's a new villian, or Luna needs help with the nightmares again. Or maybe she needs us to clean out Philomeena's litter box!?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes at Pinkie. "'Princess' Celestia only said it was a matter of political importance."

Rainbow blew a raspberry as she crossed her hooves. "Then why are we going? This sounds sooo boring?"

Applejack nodded as her eyes darted back to Twilight. "She's right-not about the boring part, heh- you don't really need us fer this, do ya?"

Twilight shrugged as she smiled, "It makes me feel better knowing I have friends with me. Plus I'm a little nervous." She dipped her head and smiled bashfully. Rarity placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, darling. We are always happy to help, right girls?"

The ladies nodded, a young voice cleared his voice in agitation. Rarity smirked at the baby dragon. "And, of course, gentledragon."

Spike crossed his arms with a smug little smirk and nodded. Twilight giggled, "Thanks girls, it means a lot knowing your here."

The next few minutes were spent in silence. The gears of the train came to a screeching halt. The conductor smiled at his six passengers as he entered the cart. "Welcome to Canterlot, ladies. Enjoy your stay, may it be a pleasant one."

They smiled as they stepped off the train with their luggage. Spike held up Rarity's belongings upon his back as each step put a hole in the dirt road.

Twilight had to admit, she was curious as to what the princess could want. It wasn't like the princess to involve her with anything of the political nature, although she had always wished she would. The castle was as magnificent as it had ever been. The guards greeted them with their usual cheer, but something was off, Rarity and Fluttershy could tell they were unusually tense. They cast knowing glances at one another and silently agreed not to point it out, instead deciding to see if the princess could tell them what was wrong.

The guards opened the door and introduced the six of them. Princess Celestia had a hoof to her forehead as a black, pony sized thing continuously spoke to the alicorn, as if ignoring to her discomfort. When the pair heard the door open, they looked at the intruders. Twilight's eyes widened considerably at the sight. She pointed a hoof at the black, carapaced creature. "Changeling!" The five of them, without Fluttershy, leapt into action to subdue the changeling. All attempts failed as the changeling dodged every attempt and made them all look like fools as they wound up a tangled mess of limbs on the palace's sparkling floor. Princess Celestia used her magic to untangle them as they blushed. "Twilight, this is...uhm"

The changeling rolled his blue scaled eyes. "I don't have a name, just call me Sims."

Celestia's brow furrowed in confusion, "Sims?"

The beatle like creature shrugged, "Short for simulate." He said simply. Celestia shook her head and addressed her ponies. "The is Sims, he is a changeling ambassador."

They looked at him with mixed feelings. Fluttershy was afraid, Applejack and Rainbow neither trusted, nor liked him, Rarity was disgusted by him and Twilight and Pinkie were simply intrigued by him. It was Twilight who was the first to shake his hoof. It's nice to meet you Mr. Sims. I'm sorry for how we reacted, truly."

Sims waved a hoof dismissively, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends; Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy."

Sims smiled and shookeach ponies hoof, though Rarity refused, he grabbed hers and shook it a bit harder then then the other's as he smiled a large, fake smile. Rarity snatched her hoof away, as she expressed her digits by attempting to wipe away any foul mineral or bacteria that may have been on the changeling. Celestia cleared her throat. "Sims is here to show us that changelings can be integrated into pony society."

Rainbow and Rarity yelped indignantly. "What?" "Preposterous!"

Princess Celestia rose a hoof, quieting the angered ponies. "I know we have a poor history with changelings, but I believe we can some day live in Harmony."

Twilight nodded sharply, "I understand princess, but why are we here?"

Celestia smiled apologetically, "I am sending Sims to Ponyville with you. If or when you believe the changelings can or cannot live with ponies, return to me with him in tow to tell me. Are you willing to undertake this task my student?"

Twilight was shocked, but she quickly got over it and nodded with determination. Celestia looked at the other ponies. "And may I trust you will help my young apprentice with this matter?"

The others reluctantly nodded their ascent. She smiled, "Good, are you ready to go Sims?"

They looked to the place the changeling had been standing, but he was nowhere to be found. Both Princess Celestia and Twilight were going to panic when they heard mumbling from the far wall. In the corner was Sims whispering something to a guard, who looked more and more uncomfortable as Sims' smirk only grew larger. Celestia cleared her throat loudly, causing Sims to chuckle and back away from the stallion, who was relieved enough to to drop his façade to sigh out loud with his eyes closed. Sims returned to Celestia's side. "Are you ready to go now, Sims?"

Sims shrugged and began walking to the door, the other's following behind. They were all wary of the new paperweight, but would try their best to get along with him.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think of the chapter please, any review is appreciated.<p> 


End file.
